


Guide by Anakin Skywalker: How to be irresistible

by MaybehSorasan



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lawyer Padmé, M/M, Not Underage, Palpatine in jogging suit, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Student Ahsoka, Student Anakin, Teacher Obi-Wan, Teacher-Student Relationship, you want to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybehSorasan/pseuds/MaybehSorasan
Summary: Anakin, a bit wreck of a human being, meets a man way out of his league, Obi-Wan Kenobi with middle name "Perfect" and tries to woo him with his luck and charms, but sadly, he lacks both.or"I'm hitting on my new teacher of subject I suck greatly at, what do I do" AU





	1. Today's lesson: How to oversleep, fight nature elements and make a brilliant first impression

Anakin took a deep breath, burying his face deeper into the pillow.  
It's been ages since he slept so well without a need of shrieking alarm to wake him up from his usually deep slumber.  
It was all very strange, the hours he finally retired to his bed had been closer to morning than to midnight, but suprisingly, he was very well rested.

He felt the few stray rays of sunshine creeping through the curtains falling onto his closed eyes and the cool, but fresh air all around. Not to mention the comforting silence, in which he heard only his relaxed breathing and the solid rhythm of his beating heart.   
It all offered a feeling of suspicious placitidy, and Anakin had to harbor all of his inner strenght to slowly open his eyes and break the spell of tranquility he was currently under.   
After lifting himself up on pillow to propt his back with satisfied murmur, his gaze fell right on the nightstand next to his bed, to alarm-clock he always checked when he emerged from his sleep. But today the numbers glowing in threating red light were, yes indeed, threating. 

12:33, Monday.  
Oh for fucks-

The idea of peaceful morning fell into pieces right there as the panic crept all over his being.  
Anakin shot out of bed in a speed of light, tangling himself in his warmed up sheets in the process. Only then he noticed how cold it actually was and he shivered, already cursing every moment of this goddamn morning.

His journey led him through the kitchen where he'd normally spot Ahsoka, his roommate in the morning, but she was long gone, probably attending her classes like every other responsible student.   
Except for him, naturally. 

The silence that remained all over the place wasn't right and he wondered where R2 could be. After hearing his ah, very responsible owner run frantically all over the place, he always came to check on him if he’s okay and still competent of giving him treats and high quality belly rubs. 

R2 was parson russel terrier Anakin has found in streets few years ago after he moved to Coruscant to study. He was a mere puppy back then, skin and bone, abandoned by god knows who in a box next to dumpster. On his collar was this trinket with numbers, properly scratched out so no one would found out who he belonged to. All he could make out was R2 and since Anakin ran low on creativity, it kind of stuck. Not that he complained. He took care of him since that day until now, and became his number one priority. Maybe R2 overslept too, it wasn’t unheard of.

Snapping out back to reality, he reached the bathroom, stripping himself from the boxers with ridiculous pattern he had no time to observe, (probably one of Ashoka's mindful gifts) and threw himself into the shower in attempt to at least look more human then he actually felt, and maybe fool others into thinking that he is, in fact, a fully functioning adult.   
No, no one is ever going to believe that.

Throwing a towel around his hips, with his hair still dripping and toothbrush stuck in his mouth, he rushed back to his room to find something suitable for wearing, leaving wet footsteps behind him in feverish hastiness.   
He found fresh boxers (with ducklings all over, now he checked), shockingly enough matching socks, some black torn trousers he picked up from the chair and a shirt with title "The world would be pain in the ass without girls." 

Was it appropriate? No.  
But did he care? Also no.

Luck has it that when he picked up that one T-shirt in particular, he also found his phone which was put on silent with four missed calls from Snips and few texts containing pretty much threats that could be summarized into 'if you won't come to classes with Mundi you're dead man indeed' and few affirmations of his deceased status.  
He couldn't help but to smile with affection while looking through it, for a moment absolutely forgetting about how kriffing late he was and the toothbrush still awkwardly hanging from his mouth.   
He ran into the bathroom again, at least attempting to brush his teeth and thinking why hasn't Ahsoka waken him up, she always did when he overslept.   
And then it hit him- kriff he completely forgot! She was staying over at Padmé's with R2, that’s the reason why his flat seemed so suspiciously quiet. R2 would surely come scratching on his door if he overslept otherwise. Such a shame really, his dog he adored to little pieces would maybe lifted up his spirits at this fucked up hour. 

The sleepover was planned for weeks in advance, but the quantity of assignments he had to deal with was nearly insane, and so he had to decline. He sure regretted it, there wasn’t much time to get in touch with schedule so busy at both sides. Padmé is a lawyer no less, aiming far higher than that, and with her brilliance and intelligence, she will get right on top. And he, trying to keep up with school, part-time job as mechanic and his life. Yeah, his life. Plus, Padmé’s cooking was always heavenly and R2 seemed to like her cat, 3P0. He was a pure bred turkish angola, with eyes you could easily mistake for glittering gold. And oh dear, how pompous he was.

When he was done, he took a quick peek on how he looked in particular and well, it was the normal, really. Under his misty blue eyes weren’t lined the dark circles he greeted like an old friend, it kind of gave his face a fresher look, maybe even younger. The scar was where it has always been, obtained in foul fight in the bar where Anakin decided to play justice. Turns out video games won’t teach you how to fight properly. He ran through his still damp hair for no reason looking at his reflection with sigh.   
Anakin Skywalker, what a wreck you are.

As he went to retrieve his stuff for another school day, he nearly slipped at the wet footprints left behind earlier, cursing under his breath.  
Hastily putting his sneakers on a thought of bringing lunch passed his mind but he shook it off dismissively, being sure Ahsoka will feed him something or if it’ll look too much healthy-like, he’ll risk it and go to the school’s cantina. Wow, he sure liked to live on edge.

With determination to get to the school as soon as possible, he locked his shared apartment, practically ran down the stairs and opened the big entry door of the complex they lived in, full of expectation the morning itself will improve radically as he’ll step out of this door. But as life often loves to prove his favorite unlucky child wrong before he could realize a rash coldness approached him and few drops of water sprayed on his clothing. 

That's right, a frigid storm just came out of nowhere, and let me tell you, it was quite a downpour. 

"You've got to be kidding me." he muttered with defeat, rising his bag as a shelter, which will serve for maybe two minutes before soaking wet with all the contents.   
If he's lucky. 

~

Anakin roamed the school halls in hurry, every step resonating through the awfully quiet spacing. The sounds his soaked shoes were making could have been described as awkward splashing due to his earlier lost fight with the wicked weather. Completely unfair one, he'd like to note.

He kept himself occupied pondering why the kriff hasn't he turned back to grab his jacket or basically anything, but in such hurry a wise and self-preserving thought absolutely passed his mind as he marched into the storm with such vigor that the pedestrians passing by were under impression he'll take revenge on existence itself. 

The clothes he wore were drenched beyond recognition and stuck to his skin in not very pleasant way. He was fairly sure that if someone squeezed them of all the water they absorbed, the received amount could save considerate number of lives, plus end the existence of draught as we know it. Anakin was aware he exaggerated a goddamn lot, but this whole running-late-business gave him every right to do so.

On his journey to find the right door he passed countless doors and lockers, turned god knows where and ironically, his school wasn't even that big to begin with. Maybe it was only thanks to his lack of direction. But only maybe.  
All of his faith was placed into professor Jinn's benevolence, meaning his late arrival will be acknowledged by disapproving shook of his head, but returning to his teachings as he quickly sneaked to his rightful seat in the back.

But for some reason, something in his gut told him that today won't be the case. 

He approached the class where his ass was supposed to be a good half hour ago and with deep inhale he knocked slowly, opening the door before he could change his mind as the hum stopped.   
Few of the eyes lifted from their work to take a look at the intruder and as he took step forward, his hand sliding from the door handle, OF COURSE the door slammed shut right behind him. Even those actually trying to study turned their heads to the source of the sudden noise and Skywalker was confident he once again shined bright as the star he was.  
Anakin gulped heavily and offered a crooked smile and as people kept glaring, he visibly began to shrunk. His gaze nervously flicked to Ahsoka sitting in the back, who lifted an eyebrow immediately, with expression that could only be translated as "Never fail to impress, do we Skyguy". Technically speaking, it wasn't always his fault. Runs in the family, or so he's heard. 

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class." 

Unfamiliar voice caught him off guard and his attention shifted to where it came from, noticing a man standing in front of the board, with chalk in his hand, looking like he was about to write something down. Anakin was never really bothered by new professors, but this one... 

He couldn't help but to STARE.

The first thing he noticed was his hair of peculiar shade (auburn, perhaps?), sleeked thoughtfully, nothing was out of place. The next was the beard, obviously well kept and matching the shade of his hair, the whole display making him strangely attractive, exquisite even. His eyes were mysterious to say the least, from distance seeming of uncommon mixture of grey and blue, hidden behind black framing of his glasses and Anakin could have sworn they indeed resembled hipster-like ones.   
His gaze was intense, piercing yet perceptive and yes, Skywalker here was positively smitten. 

And before this excuse for adult could regain his composure after openly gloating without a single hint of shame, he blurted out: "You are not professor Jinn."   
This unbelievably blunt statement brought few chuckles and muffled laughter from the numerous audience Anakin profoundly ignored and the professor turned to him fully, eyebrow raising and arms crossing, but there was no malice, only slightly amused glint in his eyes.

"Your skills of observation are undeniably impressive, but I'm afraid that doesn't answer my question."

His voice was smooth and heavily accented, not to mention how expressive too since the dry sarcasm seemed to drip from it. 

Anakin cleared his throat and straightened up a bit, frowning as it was difficult to form a simple reply containing very few words. And it was, really was as his mind was having an immediate shutdown. Professor's well built figure wasn't helping him either, as it was not humiliatingly hard enough to concentrate.

"I uh, came to my class." he quiped, clenching to his backpack as looking for insurance.   
"You mean you are a participant."  
"A student, yes, last time I checked, professor..?"

The man's gaze softened a little, a polite, no doubt well trained smile appearing on his lips.   
"Kenobi. Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi." he took a few steps to his working table, shuffling through papers placed there, obviously looking for something. 

And Anakin, the sweetheart he is, was too out to think clearly and give a damn about it. He rather looked anywhere else, mind the classroom that looked like any other lecture classroom at school, with the ascending seats and everything. There were even multiple windows opened but Anakin still felt kind of stuffy, strained even. 

"If you are in my attendance, I'd like to inform you this class started half hour ago."   
"I'm well aware professor how late I am, and I apologize for my tardiness."  
"You should." his gaze slowly lifted from the hoard of papers as he asked: "Your name?"   
"Anakin Skywalker." 

Obi-Wan took a quick glance at the paper he was currently holding, evidently finding his name and scribbling something next to it. "I'll forgive you this time, Mr. Skywalker, I believe the weather punished you enough." corner of his mouth curled and maybe it was the hypothermia speaking out of him, but he could have SWORN that professor Kenobi checked him out.

Checked.Him.Out.

That surely couldn't have been professional and probably just a result of his vivid imagination anyway. We'll never know.

"Now, where was we..." Kenobi freed him from his grasp by returning to his class and that was all Anakin needed before committing rushed retreat to his seat in the back, sitting abruptly with ungraceful thump.  
He covered his face with his hands, in attempt to hide the flush slowly blooming on his cheeks.

"That's a way to go, Skyguy." Ahsoka teased and even if Anakin hasn't seen her face, he was sure her smirk was pretty smug.  
"Not a word Snips." he groaned, trying to process what just happened.

As the class progressed, he slowly but certainly started to kind of gave up on life as the smooth voice interpreted one of the plays by Shakespeare, which one he forgot as soon as the title has been spoken out aloud.  
His eyes opened with defeat as his hands slid down his face and Anakin leaned on the chair, his gaze fixating on the professor enthralled by words of grace.

And even without really listening to what Kenobi had to say, he knew how screwed he truly was.

Way to go Skyguy, way to go.


	2. Today's Lesson: Wonders of friendship and magic of coincidence

/Obi-Wan’s POV/

“You were awfully quiet through this evening. Are you alright?“ a soothing voice crept into back of his mind, making him snap into reality.

Oh, right.  
This wasn’t exactly polite.  
He should know better than that.

His eyes narrowed, meeting those of sky blue color. They reflected so much compassion that Obi-Wan for a moment only wished to laugh bitterly over the familiarity of the situation he got himself into. 

He made her worry again. As if-  
No, that was long time ago, he shouldn’t dwell on it.  
They made that decision together and it all turned out for the better.  
Or so he kept telling himself.

“It’s nothing, Satine. Don’t trouble yourself.“ He offered a crooked smile as an apology, in very poor attempt to make her drop it and move on something more pleasant.

But, as he anticipated, her only response was quirking an eyebrow and her legs crossing, giving Obi-Wan unsurprised look.

„Once a poor liar, always a poor one.“ she commented with dry sarcasm, her lips twitching for a moment.

„Only when it came to you, my dear.“ he responded, his smile growing more genuine.

A soft laughter filled the room, the pleasant atmosphere again taking him prisoner. Obi-Wan knew that here was one of the few places he could relax completely, put his guard down and share his thoughts without fear of judgement.  
He let out a calmed breath and released the muscles he was unconsciously holding, letting himself lean fully into the armchair he was currently seated in. His eyes roamed for a moment, taking in again the gorgeousness of the living room’s décor, admiring it like it was for the very first time.

It was all tuned in very creamy colors, combining mahogany with heavier white colors. What did the trick was the simplicity. Not very extravagant pieces of furniture and big, simple-looking windows added up with sofas and armchairs made from fake leather, so comfortable that Obi-Wan sometimes wondered how Satine got those. The whole room was lit in warm light, deepening the coziness and the feeling of security. Although, the walls were decorated by masterpieces worth insane amount of money, be it Frida Kahlo or Modigliani. Satine never messed around when it came to art, he’s learned that way before they got… involved.

But the one thing he adored the most was the small library the living room offered in the corner of the room. Not only that Satine collected art in form as sumptuous paintings, she also held interest in classical literature. He was never able to count the number of the books resting gracefully on the bookshelves, but if there was something to be sure of, it was the diversity of the displayed masterworks. What other place could he call a sanctuary?

Come to think of it, many books were gifts from himself. Many times he wondered if she kept them, hidden maybe. Most of them were tokens of love, emotions expressed through poems of the famed poets in manner he could only dream of achieving.  
Present, Kenobi.  
Focus on the present. 

His eyes have again found hers, waiting patiently if he’ll reveal any of his struggles.  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment. He tried to harbor his stray thoughts, tried to find a way how to phrase the thing that troubled him. This... nuisance. 

„Lately I’ve been in this… foul mood. I can’t put a name on it, but the closest I could get was restlessness.“

Satine frowned and sat up more straight, her head slightly tilting to side. „Restlessness, you say? Do you know what may be the cause?“

„Not a clue.“ His expression saddened, frustration taking hold of his mimics.

There seemed to be no cause of this, as sudden as it appeared. He lost the ability to appreciate the little things day after day, books stopped distracting him as they used to. He couldn’t find joy in himself, or it was hard to bring to life. But deep inside, there was this… push. Longing to do something with it, something to put him back on trail. But this something, whatever it was, kept eluding him. 

„Then maybe you should act on it.“ Satine spoke suddenly, causing Obi-Wan to stirr up from his thoughts again. 

„Act on it.“ he repeated, stopping at the realization how absurdly easily it sounded. 

„Yes. Maybe you should do something... new. Since I’ve known you, you were a disciplined man with routine you always seemed to keep. I believe maybe breaking it for some time wouldn’t hurt that much.“ She explained, her voice becoming more soothing as she noticed how uncomfortable Obi-Wan seemed to grow. „If it won’t be caused by that, you can return to it, alright? Besides, this is just advice, you are not obligated to follow it.“

Obi-Wan remained tense for a moment, considering what he just heard. She was right, in a sense. Although, suggestion to disrupt the way of life he grew accustomed to was a little bit harsh and radical to his tastes.

He released a breath he was not aware of holding and his shoulders fell a little, maybe in sign of minor defeat.

“You look like I just said you should move to Mexico, take a name Juan Fernandes García and start a new life with only 20 dollars in your pocket.” 

He snorted, shaking his head at the remark. “If you did I would honestly consider it.”

Her smile froze on her lips, concern again reappearing in her gaze. “If it’s that bad, why haven’t you told me sooner Obi-Wan?“ 

„I don’t know.“ was his honest reply, his eyes sincere. 

Satine began to open her mouth to say something reassuring, when excited footsteps down the stairs resonated through the entire house.

“Auntie Satine! I finally made it!” cheery boyish voice kept coming closer, until a head full of stray blond curls ruffled by the rush popped in the doorway, boy’s cheeks flushed by the running, his chest raising up while catching his lost breath. 

„Korkie, what did we say about running down the stairs?“ Satine turned to her nephew on the armchair, tone of her voice a little scolding. 

“I’m sorry, but I finally solved the math problem we got for homework! Oh, hey Uncle Obi-Wan.“ the boy greeted him with sheepish smile and looked elsewhere, being a little embarrassed.

Obi-Wan just smiled at the fond nickname and took a good look on the boy. He was taller than he remembered, gained weight for muscles. Calling him a boy wasn’t accurate, since now he resembled more a grown man. 

“I’m delighted to hear that, you were stuck up there for hours.“ Her expression was fond, full of love. Not many people were permitted to see her like that. This expression was only reserved for her family and closest friends, including Obi-Wan. 

„I just... wanted to tell you that. I’ll leave you to it.“ He seemed perplexed what to do beyond awkwardly standing in the doorway, so he slowly retreated back to his room upstairs, now stepping up carefully. 

Satine just shook her head with sight, shifting her attention back to her guest. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this content. It has done you good, adopting Korkie when you did.“ Obi-Wan observed, shifting in the armchair. 

She laughed, picking up a glass of wine, which was resting on the table before them, raising it up to her lips. „I cannot agree more.“ 

~

/Anakin’s POV/

„And you should see his face Padmé, I can’t possibly describe how hilarious that was!“ Ahsoka tried to speak through snickering and Anakin partially thanked the god they were in public where she had to hold herself back. At least a little.  
Padmé on the other hand, just covered her mouth with her delicate fingers and kept laughing like in secret, only her shoulders shaking gave her away.

“It wasn’t that bad, Snips.“ Anakin poorly attempted to save his dignity by stepping in, but as Ahsoka looked in his direction again, she started to cackle even more, recalling it all in great detail.

Horrendous, truly. 

Since the incident with Kenobi, it seemed to drag with him everywhere he showed up. Be it school where he was known for excesses like this one, but for some reason even teachers had knowledge of his awkward gloating. Not mentioning Ahsoka having time of her life while retelling the story for maybe even 10th time. He as well heard rumors there’s footage of it, but for some reason he dreaded to bring it up, it might have been worse than in his wildest dreams.  
This wasn’t the first time something like this occurred of course, he was pretty used to it after all. Sometimes he even wondered if there’s some manliness left within the wreck he calls himself.

„Come on Ani, it really sounds amusing.“ Padmé tried to save the situation again, but even she couldn’t stop giggling. 

Anakin crossed his arms on chest as a response and huffed, leaning into the chair more and returned back to his sulking. Padmé just shook her head with sigh and turned back to Ahsoka, who happily drank her smoking hot coffee with both hands from a cute mug.

He took a deep breath and looked at the two Queens from relative distance, the ones with so huge impact on his life he simply couldn’t image it without them. 

Padmé had this sleeveless creamy white dress complimenting her figure, with ruched waist. Her hair was falling on her shoulders in locks, hiding the matching jewelry a little and her make-up was flawless, always on point. She had this aura of professionality all over her, making her look so charming and confident at the same time.

While Ahsoka was keeping her casual urban aesthetic, with white crop top, grey height-waisted jeans and a checked blue grey shirt tied around her hips. Her blue hair with white streaks was captured in two buns, letting few stray strand of hair loose. Honestly, he was amazed how she could make it work and to top it, to look as fabulous as she did. 

He turned his attention elsewhere while they started to chat about politics, he was never a big fan. While he supported Padmé in her job wholeheartedly, he himself got undeniably lost in it.

They were currently seated in very nice pastry shop Ahsoka suggested and he could see why. It had this pleasant atmosphere, mild sweetness and coffee beans filling the air around them. It was all designed in calming pastel colors, mostly avoiding the dark ones and uplifting white followed with purple and pink mostly. Maybe a little girlish, he supposed, but after so many years living amongst women really convinced him that masculinity really is a fragile concept.

But since he knew Ahsoka, the aesthetics wasn’t the only thing keeping her interested. She was hitting on the main waitress. Anakin thought she would have more tact about it, but she was just too obvious. Like he could give lessons about subtlety.  
Speak of the devil…

„Who ordered the chocolate cube?“ a cheery voice spoke up from behind him and he had to turn a little to motion the waitress that he is the sinner here. 

He couldn’t deny, she was indeed pretty. Her features were very soft, with big golden-like eyes and small nose, added up by her hair dyed into color mostly resembling lilac. She seemed tiny, which in the result made her look cute. Not in offensive way. And thanks to the charm of nametags, her name was Riyo.  
He was fairly sure he has seen her somewhere before, yet couldn’t recall where exactly. Maybe Ahsoka will know, he shouldn’t forget to ask later. 

The cake placed before him was not only pleasing to the eye, but shouting „eat me!“ as well. Was it possible to fall in love with a cake on a first sigh?

„The strawberry surprise?“ 

„Here.“ Padmé lifted corners of her mouth and moved her beverage out of the way to make space on relatively small table. Her pastry looked refreshing and to Anakin’s disappointment missed chocolate.

„So this one is yours.“ she smiled politely, placing the remaining plate right in front of Ahsoka. 

Anakin meanwhile picked up his mug to take a rich sip from the coffee he ordered, and even though it was much plainer and simpler than the ones his Queens ordered, it was surprisingly well balanced, not too much bitter nor too sweet. In other words, exactly to his taste. He should really check out if they’re doing takeaways.

“A pity.“ Ahsoka said suddenly, maintaining eye contact with the waitress ready to leave. She furrowed her brow a little, turning back to her.

„Is something wrong with your order?“ she asked with hint of worry, if she did something wrong.

“No, it’s just a shame you’re not on the menu.“ Ahsoka purred with confidence, winking in her direction.

And Anakin, the supporter he is, nearly choked on the wholesome coffee, laughing without single hint of shame at the exchange before him.  
He couldn’t quite catch Riyo’s reaction, but judging from the glare Ahsoka shot him his very attractive coughing clearly ruined the moment and before he could say something the waitress wasn’t there, vanishing as soon as she came.  
He dared to take a look on these two, Padmé looking elsewhere while being visibly amused and Ahsoka slightly annoyed.  
It’s not like so much happened, is it?

“Snips even you know that was a whole new level of cheesiness.” He tried to soothe it out with his poor humor, but it had a whole other effect.

“Cheesiness, you say. Should I remind you of your high quality attempts to woo someone?”

The apologetic smile froze on his lips. “There is no need-‘’

Her smirk grow smug, turning to Padmé. “Do you remember that time when Anakin met that guy in market from a party he liked?“

He didn’t like where this is going.

Anakin groaned. “Snips...“

“And you went to pick up something and when you returned he was already gone?”

“Yeah, that Latino right?” Padmé asked, puzzled. “I thought you said he was in hurry.”

“Listen there is no need to continue, it’s in the past, I was-“

“He came to say hi, you know, the idle chat, and he looked into our basket, where was only soy milk, so he asked why just soy milk.“

“Ahsoka please.“ Anakin begged, recalling the thing too vividly. 

“And you know how Skyguy is, getting all nervous around people he is crushing on.“ Her smirk was devilish to him, triumphant.

Padmé will never let him live through this.

“He blurted out “Hola milk, soy tu papi”* in biggest distress.“

Her eyes grew wide open, her jaw nearly dropping. “You did not Anakin.” She exclaimed in disbelief, not knowing if to laugh or to cry honestly.  
Not like Anakin did.

His eyes rather fell on the shop window, to get a hint how to even save his already lost dignity at this point, or even help from god himself, he would be grateful for anything, really.  
But, as he found out, life had another plans for him.  
Meaning there was someone walking by the shop, looking at the sign with interest, and you probably guessed right who that was. 

No one other than his new favorite professor Kenobi.

The only thing he wished to do right now was to laugh hysterically and hide in the bathroom till he leaves. Please, please don’t come inside.  
Okay, he did, now what.  
To top it his distress was pretty damn obvious since he felt a gaze on him. He turned to Padmé and he guessed correctly, she was just opening her mouth to say something, but her gaze wandered and her eyes landed on person behind him, presumably Obi-Wan ordering something.  
But what was worrisome, was that her eyes lit up with recognition.  
Oh boy. No no no, did she just- Did she just waved?  
It was too late to motion her anything so he just stared at her, and when she finally shifted her attention back to him again, she just mouthed ‘what’ and Anakin just began screaming internally.

“Padmé, how lovely to meet you here.“ A smooth voice spoke behind him and she stood up to go greet him with bright smile crowning her features.

“Obi-Wan! Long time no see.” her voice indicated she was smiling but Anakin was too paralyzed to turn up one bit, there was panic all over, he simply couldn’t. 

“Who’s your company?“ he questioned with interest, stepping before Anakin so he could take a look from up close. 

Man, but he knew how to dress. He wore a stylish grey shirt with small ornaments, he couldn’t quite catch what exactly, but it was fitting him nicely, covered by steal blue jacket and the look was completed by dark jeans and classy shoes, were they polished?

“Ah, Mr. Skywalker.“ Obi-Wan’s brow twitched and his head turned to side a little. 

“You know each other?“ Padmé inquired, with her eyebrow raising. 

“I’m his professor of literature.” he replied calmly, smile reappearing on his ridiculously kissable lips. 

He probably remembered their introduction, he would bet his ass on it. 

His gaze raised to spot Ahsoka, who gave him a polite „Good day professor“ accompanied with small friendly wave. 

“Ahsoka, is it? You’ve sent the homework already, and I must say your work suppressed all my expectations, I don’t remember reading thesis so finely written from only a student.“

A small blush crept into her cheeks and her smile widened. “Thank you professor, I really appreciate it.”

“Please, call me Obi-Wan. May I?“ he motioned to the chair and everyone was happy to oblige, except Anakin who kept asking himself why is this happening and what homework were they even talking about.

“So how was your vacation?” Padmé asked enthusiastically and Anakin rather took the plate with cake into his hands and started to stuff himself with it, maybe it would calm his crazed heartbeat and the feeling he should be embarrassed further because of their first encounter. But okay, the chocolate cake wasn’t only good, it was a culinary masterpiece. He will come here way more often. His wallet will cry for sure, but this was simply worth it.

“Short, I’m afraid.“ his laugh was rich and Anakin nearly groaned from how good it sounded. This was all laughable. Why does he keep acting like delusional schoolgirl? It’s not like Obi-Wan will ever view him as something other than slacker who runs late and has no knack for literature. 

He suddenly required fresh air and so he excused himself, nearly taking the plate with him. 

His steps took him to the bathroom, somehow looking more manly than the rest of the establishment. He went to wet his face, to stop panicking as much as he was for no apparent reason. What was even happening? Yes, he looked insanely good, his voice gave him the shivers, but it’s not like he had the singlest chance, or did he?  
Just look at yourself Anakin, there is no way this could work, in any possible way. Why was it so hard to see?  
He took a deep shaken breath and looked in the mirror, running through his hair to smooth them a little. Like the hair ever bent to his will right.  
You can do this. You don’t have to fuck up at any given chance. Just be yourself.  
Well that’s some horrible advice. 

He returned back, perplexed about what to do, but as he returned, everyone was laughing wholeheartedly. Maybe he wouldn’t need to speak at all.  
Anakin took his seat again, realizing he is sitting pretty close to Kenobi and his faked calmness started to mildly falter. 

Padmé turned to him, laughter filling her features as she said: “You haven’t said it was Obi-Wan’s class of literature you starred on.“ 

Oh well, on what other thing could they laugh on right. 

“Well, uh, how could I know you two knew each other?“ he huffed. “And how did you meet in the first place?”

“Obi-Wan was a guest on one soirée I attended as well, who introduced us, wasn’t it Sabé?“

Kenobi took a sip from his teacup, smile like glued on his face. “I believe so.“

“That party was so boring, I remember our conversation as one of the only highlights. And us leaving to find a real party.” Padmé giggled a little, closing her eyes, clearly remembering how it all was. 

“To be completely honest I don’t remember much of it afterwards.“ Obi-Wan sassed and Anakin’s jaw nearly landed on the table.

He didn’t except this from him. And perhaps he ogled for a little longer than necessary because their eyes met and he simply couldn’t look away. Now he knew better, his eyes were of dim blue, with glints of green. He could probably get lost in them, in their depths.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s eyes fell down and a smirk slowly reached his lips, laughter shaking up with his body slightly as he brought teacup to his lips once again. 

The confusion probably radiated from him because Obi-Wan looked right ahead, probably thinking about how to put cause of his entertainment into words.

“Your shirt. It says ‘The only running I do is running late’. I couldn’t agree more with a piece of fabric.“

Everyone there burst out laughing except Anakin, from very obvious reasons. He couldn’t speak properly or being able to reply with making any sense. And he was pretty sure his cheeks were practically burning from blushing so hard. 

The conversation kept flowing afterwards, making him laugh more than once and he found out that after some awkward try-outs Obi-Wan was so easy to talk to. You could probably start conversing about anything and he would follow without single problem. He must have be very well-read and inteligent, not mentioning what great sense of humor he had. He took it as personal achievement when he made him laugh, and this feat he repeated more than once. He began to feel more at ease and he fully relaxed, in result gradualy becoming his usual self. 

But all from sudden there was his phone beeping about receiving new message so he rather took a look on it.  
It was from Watto, about one employee being fired just today, if he could cover his shift. Truth be told, he had no mood to go there right now, but money is money and this is ideal back door for him to run from this place before he does something stupid and ruins it.

“What is it?“ Ahsoka asked, curious. 

“It’s from work, I should cover the next shift.“

“But you promised you won’t work today.” she whined a little, sounding disappointed. 

“Sorry Snips, but the rent won’t pay itself.“ He began to raise from his chair, harboring his things frantically and putting jacket over his shoulders. “See you at home?”

“Yeah.” she said, leaning into her chair, her shoulders lowering a little. 

“See you later then.“ He walked over to Padmé and placed a hurried kiss on her cheek, smiling apologetically. 

“Just be careful.“

“Yeah, sure. Bye.“ he said causally, his gaze falling on Obi-Wan once more. He waved awkwardly which won a smile from the man, so he rather left the shop before fucking up the good impression he probably left. 

Through his entire walk to work he kept reflecting on what really happened, if he truly did meet Obi-Wan in small pastry shop in a iddle of nowhere and had a good talk with him, maybe even becoming his acquintance. Was it damn luck? Who knows, he doesn't for sure.  
But he sure wondered, is there a way to charm a man of his caliber?  
And after pondering so hard he didn't avoid a lampost, he concluded that there clearly isn't one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took way more time than anticipated, I apologize so much. The school was killing me and even writers block made an appearance. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to bring up more insight into Obi-Wan and more fuck ups by Anakin the star Skywalker. Thanks for endless support from my friends! <3
> 
> *The whole joke is pretty lame meme my friend kept using, "Soy milk" in spanish means "I am milk" so the response "Hola milk soy tu papi" means "Hi milk I'm your dad", basically it's the worst dad joke I've ever heard


	3. Today's lesson: How to (not) study and piss of people you weren't meant to

 

_Anakin’s POV_

The door behind him closed silently as the sports bag hit the ground and he leaned on them with deep, contented sigh. His muscles ached slightly from all the work he has done today, and he felt good, relaxed. He was freshly showered as well, smelling amazing.

He spotted Ahsoka wearing oversized sweater with kittens in the kitchen, making herself something, probably cocoa as she often did at this hour. It wasn’t that late, just progressively late. No big deal.

“Hey.“ she greeted, with lazy smile as she raised a cup with blue floral pattern to her lips to take a testing sip.

He yawned and made himself stood properly, rubbing his eyes. “Hi there.” It wasn’t even proper greeting, more like a mutter.

“You seem more tired than usual, I never thought taking selfies next to barbells was that tiring.“ she sassed and took another sip, more richer than the one before.

Her remark made him smirk and shook his head. “Ha-ha Snips, very funny.”

“But you have one.”

“I have three in fact.”

“No way.”

Once or twice a week, if he had time to spare (read: neglected his schoolwork), he dropped by in a local gym, led by this guy, Sheev Palpatine. It was a very strange fellow with even weirder fixation on Anakin for some reason. He barely payed for his visits thanks to it and countless times he had chats with the older man, about his life or his recent frustrations. It was all very suspicious to some degree, but he decided not to dwell on it and use the man’s kindness so his wallet won’t have to cry.

What Anakin admired on the man was his extraordinary fashion sense. That meaning every time he dropped by, he wore a different pair of jogging suit. What was ridiculous on this all was that the suit was matching all the time, in darker colors added by towel around his neck always in brighter matching color than the rest. It was truly fascinating. Was there a tailor for sweat suits?

No matter, his time spent there has done him good in every aspect, be it shaping his figure or managing his anger issues. Mostly the second.

“On one of them is slip of Palps wanna see?”

“Gosh no, that guy always gave me the creeps.”

“True enough.” Anakin laughed and at slow pace headed to his room to fall into his bed and fall asleep instantly.

“Oh and Anakin?“ Ahsoka called and he leisurely turned to her, his sleepiness making him wary.

“Yeah?”

“Have you studied for Kenobi’s test?“

Anakin just stared at her for a solid moment and closed his eyes with deep inhale. “A test you say.”

“Uhuh. The one from drama. You should excel on that.” she teased, corner of her mouth twitching.

He sighed, leaning on the door frame of his room, turning to her fully. “Did you just pour sass into that cocoa.”

“You know I don’t really need additional nutrients. So have you?” she asked, her brow rising.

“Have I what.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god there is no dealing with you when you barely stand on your feet.”

“Well you see Snips, most-“ he was interrupted by Ahsoka putting her glass down with deep sigh.

“Anakin Skywalker, have you studied for that exam?”

“Of course not, why would I. With Qui-Gon I always put something together and got a decent grade.”

“Your freestyle and smart ass comments got you to next grade, but this is Kenobi we are talking about. He won’t give you a good grade for free.“

 He frowned. “How can you be so certain.”

“Because even your brightest smile number 452 won’t save you this time. I did the homework you forgot about and his grading is really strict. Jinn was benevolent, Obi-Wan hardly. You’ll have to work hard this time to get your ‘decent grade’.“ she declared, crossing arms on her chest, with mildly scolding look.

He remained silent, eyes falling to the floor, reflecting on what she had said.

“I thought you’ll act differently.”

He raised his gaze to her and her face was a little disappointed.

“What do you mean by that?” Anakin asked, fighting the fatigue to keep his senses sharp.

“It’s Kenobi’s class.“ she explained, bowing her head in a way to state the evident. “I’ve got the impression that you are crushing pretty hard on him.”

“I am not.” he objected, speaking a little lower, crossing arms on his chest.

“Really, Skyguy?”

“Me, crushing? Oh please Ahsoka-“

“You won’t have a chance to ask him on a date if you’ll be failing his classes.“

“On the contrary, maybe it would be pity date?” he tried, with starchy smile and ta-dah pose.

“You are unbelievable.”

“C’mon Snips, you know me for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m actually more surprised I’m even trying.” she said dryly. “Just, do me a favor? Would you at least read something from the textbook before going to bed? Please?”

“I was actually planning on that.”

“Sleeping?”

“Yeah, sleeping like Captain America sleeping.”

“Few pages? Am I asking that much?”

“Well-“

She took phone out of her pocket on sweatpants. “I am calling Shmi right now because there is no way I’m dealing with-”

“Okay okay!” he shouted, running to kitchen counter to stop her from using his kryptonite.

She kept the phone out of his reach, just in case. “You’ll read it whole. At least once.”

“What?! You said-“

Ahsoka raised her brows and raised her phone to demonstrate her threat hasn’t vanished yet.

He repeated the intense gaze, frowning before muttering “fine” with tone worthy of man with wounded pride.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

“Sure mom.”

“Oh shut up.”

He slowly walked to his room, closing door behind him and thought what exactly in his life led him to this exact point, that being having to study literature as much as the other subject. He laid on bed, telling himself he’ll just relax for a while and then take a look on the drama as he promised.

But as we know, fate had another plans for him, meaning he haven’t even reached for the papers before falling asleep like a toddler.

-

He was staring at the answering sheet for a good while, trying to process the fact that he couldn’t answer any of the questions before him.

He scribbled ‘Shakespeare’ under one of them, sadly all he could recall on this subject.

Anakin looked up from his test and saw Kenobi, sitting on his chair behind his desk, leisurely reading some book in his hands. He thought that something would change after their friendly chat in the bakery, yet he treated him all the same, which was a relief, but a disappointment as well. He has to try to write at least something right? Maybe the answers will amuse him, he won’t be that strict…

Okay, you got this, just… just improvise Anakin, it will resolve somehow by itself, right?

_‘What word originated the title ‘drama’, which event caused it’s birth, who was the person who divided the literature genres and separated drama from the others, in what century, in which work.’_

What the kriff.

-

“How did it go Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked with big smile on her lips, taking her things to leave the class after the bell.

He shook off horror from the test he completely failed and played it off, somehow, putting on his cocky smirk and he leaned on the chair. “Don’t worry Snips, I’ve completely nailed it.”

He saw the gaze of his professor who evidently heard his witty remark and Kenobi chuckled, returning back to his work.

Oh fuck.

-

_Obi-Wan’s POV_

 

Correcting exams he gave was one of the things he has done mechanically, correct, wrong, this wasn’t what he asked, this description is wrong. He didn’t dwell on it, didn’t add points for creativity, it was the grade that exact person deserved. Yet a paper he had before him was maybe one of the most freestyled test sheet he ever witnessed in his life.

All of the answers were absolutely wrong, maybe except two and Obi-Wan was damn sure it was a lucky guess. The questions he has put on it were relatively easily, all you needed to pass the test was to listen in class and this person neglected even that.

Of course it was Anakin Skywalker, who other.

He has put his glasses down to rub his tired eyes and he sighed, leaning on the chair to think this through.

He deserves simple F. That is clear. Just from the talk in bakery he caught that he doesn’t have much relation to literature, while Ahsoka always responded and Padmé engaged in conversation as well, Anakin stayed silent the whole time, sipping coffee and evidently pondering about something else.

But for some reason he felt conflicted in putting him down. What could it be? Probably sympathy. Anakin was a likeable man, easy going and he couldn’t deny his intellect. However, he should work on something that doesn’t come naturally to him, he has the capacity to comprehend it all. Besides, there is no way he couldn’t memorize few terms and titles, is there?

F it is, Mister Skywalker.

-

_Anakin’s POV_

He has failed it. So much. Obi-Wan didn’t even bother to correct him, just gave him two points for the correct answers and that was it, plus the shining F on the corner of the paper.

Holy fuck.

“What did you get? I bet that reading a bit from it before sleep couldn’t get you worse grade then-“ Ahsoka leaned closer with bright smile that froze on her face right in the exact moment she noticed the big F screaming on the white nearly blank paper.

“Snips I can explain.”

“Yeah? What exactly? That you have promised me you’ll take a look and fucked me over?” she commented dryly and leaned on her chair, tapping on her note block with pencil, trying to catch what has Kenobi said about the new theme.

“Look I’m sorry-“

“Save it.” she has cut him off, not even looking at him. “I’m surprised I’m still getting disappointed. I should get used to it.”

“Snips-“

“I’m trying to pay attention Skywalker. Something you should be doing as well to pass this grade.”

Those words stung, but she was right. This wasn’t the first time he has done something similar to her and god, was he ashamed. He’ll be sure to cook her dinner or something, to ease this a little bit, but he was aware that she’ll be cool about this only if he’ll pass the literature class with flying colors. Which is, huh, nearly impossible.

He raised his gaze to find Kenobi scribbling on the board names he haven’t heard in his entire life and for the first time he opened up his notebook meant for literature, to this point filled up only with caricatures of his professors and began to write down what he has heard, and man, was it pleasing to listen to such rich voice.

This maybe won’t be so bad, will it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've finally published another part of this train wreck, hope you've liked it! Plus guys, GUYS this fic has 65 KUDOS!!! Thank you SO MUCH for your support, I really appreciate it. This is one of the best Christmas presents ever. Happy Holidays! <3


	4. Today’s Lesson: How to trow ball just right and drop sudden confessions

 

_/Obi-Wan´s POV/_

It was a nice calming day, one of warmer autumn ones with gentle breeze playing with the colorful leafs in the streets instead of the usual biting wind. A day ideal for grabbing hot drink and heading to park to have a quite read surrounded by the safety of trees, far from civilization. This could have been one of his last opportunities to enjoy a simple walk this year without any sign of hostility of approaching winter and he was sure he won’t let it slide.

Obi-Wan had a special spot since forever, hidden to an eye of a newcomer and thanks to that mostly abandoned, as it was today luckily for him. A familiar creek of old wood greeted him when he sat down and content smile stretched out on his face. He placed his warm tea on one of the planks carefully to prevent the whole cup from falling down and he held out his book, one he was putting aside for so long it was unbelievable. It was book written by Qui-Gon, no less. For some reason it always felt kind of heavy in his hands and a wave of nostalgia washed over him while looking at the front cover. He remembered being just a child when Qui-Gon started to write his “big project” and an image popped right in front of his eyes, Qui-Gon carefully scribbling tons of words all at once while looking at the paper intently, glasses sliding down his nose as he did so. He finished it many years later, when both of them weren’t on very good terms and Obi-Wan was already living in different part of a city, distant enough so they wouldn’t see each other. He couldn’t say the state their relationship was according to his liking, but neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan were willing to do anything about it. Man’s pride, an ugly thing.

When a job offer with a letter attached to it came into his mailbox one day, to his surprise from Qui-Gon himself, he wasn’t sure how to respond. The true reason behind his leave was retirement, even if the letter said otherwise. The pay was undeniably higher than the one he was receiving for teaching in another school, but this was a job offer from prestigious Coruscant’s “Temple” itself. It was a great honor to be considered suitable for this job and as a replacement for Qui-Gon on classes of literature and philosophy. He took it of course, he would be fool not to. Obi-Wan wrote a thanking letter to Qui-Gon too, one he discarded so many times that it filled entire trash bin until he was content with the result. However, reply never came. 

Obi-Wan opened it, nearly letting the bookmark slide down if it wasn’t for his quick reflexes. He was only four pages into the book, why he bothered bookmarking it in the first place was beyond him. He has to read it all over from the start anyway. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_It took me many years to gather my thoughts, express feelings no one wanted to hear and live through things many don’t dare to speak of. Others call this autobiography, I call it a cautionary tale to avoid mistakes of my youth. Thus, this is for people who care to listen and look for meaning between the lines._

Sudden barking shattered his fragile concentration over the words laying before him but he shook it off, re-reading the latest sentence he got to.

_Thus, this is for people who care to listen and look for meaning between the lines._

_I’m not an orthodox person. I never was, never will be. From a young age I was known to be rebellious and controversial, which stuck up with me till my adulthood and even further. Some viewed me as arrogant, but truth be said I knew my place from the start. I was a challenge to some, nuisance to others, but I was never without a reason, running amok aimlessly or speaking up against authority without good intentions. I had a belief, yes. And that belief was compassion. Still is._

A playful growl near him again torn him from the pages of the book and Obi-Wan was slowly growing annoyed. Last time he checked, this was not a dog park.

_I always try to help those in need. It’s in my nature, putting others before needs of my own. But unfortunately, while I was lending hand to others, I forgot to check on people close to me. While I was uplifting others, my loved ones backed away and I was too busy to realize._

Obi-Wan didn’t need to be detective to know that this part was about him.

“Read between the lines…’’ he mumbled, ‘‘this wasn’t even subtle.’’

_I have my regrets. I neglect someone so dear to me, took him for granted that one day when he was gone after fight this old sap is still aching from, he knew he overstepped and it’s too late to apologize, care more, or make it right. Nothing will make it alright._

He took a deep breath, closed the book slowly and put it aside. Why did he thought it would be easier to read it after few years? He raised his hand to pinch bridge of his nose ever so slightly, frowning deeply.

Was this the reason why he didn’t even try to contact him? Because it was too late? A pique of anger flared inside him and the excited barking coming closer didn’t help to lower his annoyance. Why did he even borrowed this book? He was supposed to relax, not to-

Even if he did hear it coming he wouldn’t be able to dodge it even if he tried. The sudden impact left him a bit disoriented and his glasses did a little jump up, luckily not falling down from his nose. He opened his eyes to search the cause of pulsating pain progressively sneaking to the left side of his head and his hand reached to the source of his discomfort. His gaze fell on the most probable weapon that was used- colorful ball with stripes and psychedelic ornaments, clearly chewed off from being bitten too many times.

He heard rushed footsteps accompanied by few curses heading his direction and silhouette appeared right next to him as he was evidently trying to murder the ball with his glare, rubbing the place of impact. Obi-Wan for some reason didn’t care for the man responsible or actually about the whole incident at all, blame the anger that blossomed earlier or just the pettiness of the whole situation. He simply wanted to leave without hearing forced apologies.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t meaning to- Professor Kenobi?”

Familiar voice brought him back from his spreading apathy and he slowly raised his gaze, already knowing who he will see. 

“Mr. Skywalker, I should not be surprised I meet you again thanks to ridiculous circumstances, should I?” he replied dryly as he sat properly, placing the book into his lap like he tried to hid what he was reading.

“I… suppose not.” Anakin uttered with sheepish smile, rubbing back of his neck.

Obi-Wan sighted and noticed a creature hiding behind Anakin’s legs, presumably which’s ball caused the damage.

“You neglected to mention you have a dog.”

“Is it so shocking that I own a dog?”

“No, I’m simply impressed you can take care of another being other than yourself, considering what I heard about you implied your poor decision making.” his remark perhaps had an edge he wasn’t meaning to use because Anakin frowned and eyed him suspiciously. He definitely missed how his pet ran up to get his ball and expressly returned back to his spot where he was guarded from Obi-Wan’s disapproving frown with ball stuffed in his entire mouth. He was suspiciously quiet now too, considering that havoc he made earlier. For some reason, Obi-Wan didn’t trust this beast.

“I have the impression you were cranky before the accident that just happened, for what I’m sorry, I really am.” he raised his arms in defense. “I know it’s not my business but… are you alright?” he sounded unsure and lowered his hands, wary not to overstep his boundaries.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, carefully picking up words for his response. He never talked about his troubles with no one other than Satine and he sure wasn’t about to start right now.

“I’m just not in jolly mood I’m afraid. Nothing severe.” he reached to gather his belongings, lifting up from the bench he was sitting on through all that.

“Right. Glad to hear that.” It was clear that Anakin wasn’t buying it, but still haven’t pressed further for which he was glad again. He had no idea he could be so considerate.

Awkward silence took hold for a moment while Obi-Wan was thinking of good excuse to leave this whole uncomfortable situation, when he noticed Anakin’s eyes lit up in recognition, gazing at the book he was trying so desperately to hide.

“Is that _Confession_ by Qui-Gon Jinn?” he chimed in with excitement in his voice and Obi-Wan glanced at the book wondering what the source of his unexpected enthusiasm was.

“So I gather.” he couldn’t help but to sigh, which apparently didn’t bother his other companion. It was pretty bizarre to see him interested in book of any sorts, if he recalled things correctly, Anakin shared his distaste regarding reading books in the mentioned coffee shop while back. What’s so different about this one? The author being his professor of literature? Seems unlikely.

“Have you read it?” Anakin asked cheerfully.

“To be honest, I just started. Did you?”

“I did, yes. More than once.” he answered with smile that confirmed Obi-Wan’s speculations. There was more to it.

“More than once? Mr. Skywalker I never took you for a bookworm.’’ he teased and one corner of his lip went slightly up.

For a moment Anakin stared at him and then this grin stretched on his face, crossing arms on chest.

“Well I would like to inform you I am a man of culture and read Shakespeare every day before going to bed.”

He felt his posture loosen up by his absurd remark and he chuckled, remembering correcting his test like it was yesterday. He doesn’t want to underestimate this young fellow, but Obi-Wan would be surprised if he recognized his portrait.

“Oh really? Specifically what play?”

“Romeo and Juliet.” He replied flat with confidence.

“Doesn’t it get tiring reading just that one all over again?”

“Not at all. The thought of the young forbidden love… Very intriguing, that.”

“Do you know the last names of the young couple then?”

“I wouldn’t go that far professor, but they sure had a hell of a thing for balconies no?”

Obi-Wan held back laughter and tried to calm down, but after gazing at the deadpan expression on Anakin’s face he had to cover his mouth with hand.  

“I can entertain you more with my rich literature knowledge, I probably know facts hidden so well in the books that you’ll be dropping jaw.” He tried to remain serious but his face betrayed him when smile stretched on his lips.

“What, you can describe the colors on the books front cover?” he sassed and let the smile finally loose.

Anakin immediately touched his chest with shocked laughter and shook his head, impressed.

‘’Touché, professor.” Anakin gave away a chortle.

“I do my best.”

“You know, I feel like Shakespeare had his issues.”

“Everyone has them, when it comes to writers, it’s more than expected. Believe me, nobody would be surprised even if we confirmed he wasn’t really author of any his plays.”

“But that’s some quality dirt professor Kenobi.”

He laughed and adjusted his glasses. “Please, call me Obi-Wan.”

“Alright. So, Obi-Wan…. would you be interested in sharing some juicy history gossip with me?” Anakin dared him and gestured him if he’s up for a walk.

“How could I decline.” he responded with amusement and took few steps, establishing slow pace. A bit unsure from the start maybe, but after Anakin was more than happy to catch up with the dog starting to run with loud bark, he gained more confidence.

-

It was peculiar how easily he could make the mood change and how uplifting it was to talk to him. Obi-Wan met very few people with similar character, one of them being Satine.

They talked for what seemed like hours, Anakin not once running out of something witty to say and Obi-Wan struggling to keep his composure. And when Anakin said something horribly incorrect, his professor always subtly corrected him and his student always listened and actually took something from the lecture. He has learned about other plays by Shakespeare, like Othello and Hamlet.

While being in Skywalker’s company, Obi-Wan felt strangely light. He wasn’t thinking about the usual problems he would by now, about tomorrow and his class, about the homework he still hasn’t graded, or the melancholy that was taking him prisoner earlier that not only faded, but disappeared. He didn’t care that his tea turning cold, or that that the sun has set while walking on the streets, now lit up by street lights. He wasn’t bothered by the chilly breeze trying to get under his coat, nor that that his feet were aching slightly from all the walking around. He had acknowledged the beast running up and down around them as Anakin often threw his infamous ball once in a while. He has learned his name was R2, but it will be a while till he’ll get used to his company.

For the first time in forever, he let go.

 ~

_/Anakin’s POV/_

In million years he couldn’t have imagined his day will turn like it did, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Walking aimlessly trough the city he knew so well, side by side of the person he was expecting to meet the least… How glad he was for looking up this park earlier today and having that grand throw. For once, his bad luck brought him something good. Is it karma paying up?

It was pretty late and there was tons of material to study from for tomorrow, but he still didn’t want to part, like he was afraid all of this will pop like bubble and when he’ll see him in class, he’ll get that stern look he received after they spent time in café. Three weeks passed since that, and week from getting the F big as Canada, yet he treated him like every other student. Maybe it was to keep down favoring student above others and keeping his professionalism and Anakin got that, he really did. But maybe he desired a bit more of an acknowledgement. Well, there was more irony when he greeted him especially than the others.

He couldn’t get enough of the casualness they slipped into so easily few minutes into conversation. It was like they were long lost friends or something. There was definitely something there.

 “So before we move onto something other, I have to ask… Why do you like the book by Qui-Gon so much?” Obi-Wan questioned all of sudden, after having a moment of comfortable silence.

They took a seat not while ago at another park they found along the way, illuminated by dim light of older looking lamps. Their eyes were like glued at the night sky with speckled stars hidden behind the wild clouds, nearly overcasting the silver moonlight. It was mostly because R2 was too tired and needed to take a nap on Anakin’s knee, as he absentmindedly stroked the brave beast for keeping up with them for so long.

“He’s not just some professor to me. He helped my family immensely and I’ll be forever grateful for that.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but…” he made a pause, not sure if he’s allowed to ask, “How did he help you?”  

His eyes fell onto the ground and he took his time with answering. There was no point in glamorizing his story, if he’s going to finish the book, he will find out soon enough.

“Qui-Gon helped me and my mother pay our debts after we became homeless after our land lord threw us out. Mum couldn’t pay up the rent after she was fired from job and he kept on raising it. He took care of my school tuition and when my mom got… beaten by thugs he paid for her treatment, which probably saved her life.”

Silence fell over again, and Anakin didn’t dare to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. It was probably too soon to drop the hard past issues on him like that, but he was meant to find out, one way or another.

“Anakin…”

Hearing him say his name in that rich accent of his made him feel all tingly inside, but he shook the shallowness away and interrupted him before he could say how sorry he was. He didn’t need pity.

“It’s all in that book, and I like to remind myself how me and mum overcame it all and that I can handle anything thrown my way.”

He finally gathered his courage to lift up his gaze and look on the other side of the bench. He was prepared for many things, but not for what he saw in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

Compassion and understanding.

It was like he was looking at Jinn when he was 11 years old and lost in all that was happening. He clenched his teeth and looked away, taking deep breath. He got this. He slowly began to regret that he came of too strong and blurted out the first question that came into his mind.

“What was the reason behind your sadness earlier? Before I attacked you at the park.” even bigger regrets washed over him up after asking that, but there was no turning back now. He didn’t take too long to answer, which helped him calm down slightly.

“I began to read the book after many years and was not ready for how it made me feel.”

“Did Qui-Gon help you too?” he eyed him suspiciously. He would remember his name being in the book. It’s not like it was impossible he overlooked it, he could call him differently, maybe had a pseudonym he wasn’t aware of.

“It’s not like that. He’s… He’s my adoptive father.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize SO MUCH for letting this story stagnate, but the writers block was unbelievable and life and school were hitting hard. Thank you for all those kudos, you kept reading this garbage, that's so sweet. Nonetheless, thanks for all of your support and the last kudos that pushed me to actually do something. Thankie <3


	5. Today's lesson: How to ruin confessions, survive a revolt and get yourself a sexy private tutor

_/Anakin’s POV/_

“In this chapter we will move onto plays distinctive for the era they were in, that being classicism. Before opening your textbooks, does anyone recall the definition of this ideology flow?” Kenobi questioned turned to class, adjusting his glasses as he waited for people to raise their hands.

He wasn’t wrong, some hands were in the air immediately after finishing his prompt as well as Ahsoka’s next to him, some raised up later with few signs of hesitation. Of course, Anakin was part of those nearly laying on their desks in the back rows with apathy spreading across their faces. He couldn’t even remember classicism being mentioned on Qui-Gon’s classes and he attended most of them. More like a half, alright.

“Mister Trooper?” Kenobi looked at Cody with hint of smile, giving him permission to speak up.

“I believe its flow taking hold from 17th century to beginning of 19th and it’s a form of recreation or development of antique and renaissance, inspiring by their composition in literature and expression principles.” he replied with confidence in his voice.

“Correct once again,” Kenobi approved of his answer, “can anyone add up other information so even the others in the back will get a picture of what we’re talking about?” laughter rolled through the classroom and many from the front rows eyed those mentioned in the witty remark. A wave of slight embarrassment washed over Skywalker, making him at least sit straight and lean into his seat. Ahsoka next to him snorted and raised her hand once again. Man was she smart. He himself couldn’t remember half of it.

“Miss Tano?”

“This flow is a reaction on era of baroque, we could say it’s opposite. People spreading this ideology where stepping off the transcendental and moving onto the rational. ‘Cogito ergo sum’ translating into ‘I think, therefore I am’ states that reason played the leading role in works of artists. There are two phases, the first typical for the abundance of drama and the second for the spread of Enlightenment.”

“I must say excellent contribution. Well done.” Obi-Wan praised with nod and certainly seemed pleased with the responses of his students. He began to explain historical background behind the birth of classicism and the class went peacefully on.

Anakin tried to listen, he really did. But he couldn’t help but to stare and wonder how could Obi-Wan keep a straight face on after the day they shared together few days back. He never once stumbled upon him with a single gaze through the entire lecture, nor did he acknowledge him in any way. Anakin almost felt like he was avoiding him on purpose, like he regretted being so honest last time. It hurt a little, but he understood. So why did he felt at least something’s going to change?

 

_-Few days earlier…-_

“He’s… He’s my adoptive father.”

The words did not struck with him immediately. He simply stared at Obi-Wan as every piece of knowledge he acquired from the book Qui-Gon wrote gained a whole different meaning. So he was the second son he adopted. The one he… neglected for the sake of others. For sake of Skywalkers as well. Anakin felt incredibly strange, like he knew things he wasn’t supposed to. The little things, mainly from his childhood, like favorite toys, preferred snacks or bedtime stories he made Qui-Gon reread over and over again. Out of nowhere he felt like all the information he gathered through rereading the Confession gave this entire conversation a whole new edge, intimate one perhaps. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan realized this as well.

“You don’t speak with each other.” he muttered. It wasn’t a question, more like a stating fact.

“Unfortunately. Is that mentioned in the book too?” he asked dryly, looking straight ahead. There was a bitterness to it, which he did not try to hide.

“A lot more than just mentioned.” Obi-Wan turned to him slightly, his eyes focusing on Anakin.

He didn’t avert his gaze, on the contrary, he repaid it and tried to study him, maybe ogle a bit too.

The light from lamp posts illuminated his face and shadows flickered on his face. There was much revealed, yet hidden at the same time. From wrinkles around his eyes made by laughter as well as on forehead from all the worries he went through. Where his beard began and continued in tufts, yet didn’t seem itchy. His arched bushy eyebrows, three dots above them and strong nose. His lips were slightly parted and Anakin gulped heavily, chasing away any inappropriate thoughts that might have popped up in back of his mind. Glasses covered much of his face, but even as the glass reflected the scenery around, he couldn’t miss how his eyes were different too. They were greyer than he remembered, as if they lost the playful green present earlier was replaced by something more substantial, like… sorrow. Tiredness.

Anakin couldn’t deny he was beautiful. He was aware of this even before, but just at this moment he realized how breath-taking Obi-Wan Kenobi really is. He has found himself in some kind of trance, he couldn’t take eyes of the other even if he tried. And Obi-Wan wasn’t breaking eye-contact either.

He felt… something. Anakin wasn’t able to describe it but…

There. Was. Something.

All from sudden Obi-Wan shifted, his brow slightly furrowing as he opened his mouth in order to say something. Anakin waited patiently, not daring to move nor breathe, the tension that was building up and he did not notice present took better of him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closed his eyes and was about to speak when-

_♫My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it’s better than yours♫_

For a moment, Anakin wasn’t even registering something was playing in the background. But as soon as he noticed the amusement written all over Obi-Wan’s face, trying very hard not to laugh, he awoke from the state he was floating in and he became very conscious of his surrounding, his ringtone specifically. R2 was up too and tried very hard to fall back asleep again, but the music was a bit annoying to him as well.

_♫Damn right its better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge♫_

“I should… I should take this.” Anakin laughed nervously, could be said on verge of mild hysteria. He started fumbling in his pockets, pretty inconsiderate of his dog’s comfort which jumped off and sat on pavement, yawing and glaring at his owner.

“You should.” there was tease easily hearable in Obi-Wan’s voice and Anakin cursed under his breath, trying to find his lost possession as soon as possible. If he didn’t dress so edgy, he wouldn’t have so many pockets.

He has finally retrieved it from his jeans after embarrassing where’s-the-phone dance and he checked the display, with Ahsoka’s name under silly picture of her with peace signs. Of course it was her. He leaned into the back of the bench and he tried to relax, but he knew goddamn well he was in big trouble.

“Heyy Ahsoka, what’s up?” he tried to sound causally, but as was his usual, failed miserably.

“What’s up? You not being home for our Taco night is what’s up. You took R2 for a walk five hours ago! I’ve been texting you for hours now, what if something happened to you? Don’t tell me you got lost again or ‘got lost’ in video game store.” she talked so loudly that even Obi-Wan could hear her piercing voice without trouble.

“No I did not. Actually… I’m out with someone?”

“Who? Just yesterday you were stuffing yourself with chocolate ice-cream and complaining about certain someone-“

“I’m with professor Kenobi.”

Silence fell over the line and Anakin was bracing himself for what was about to come.

“I’m not buying it Skywalker. Send me a pic.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, eyeing Obi-Wan with worry. “Not everyone is comfortable with snapping pictures of them Snips!”

“Seeing is believing.”

“Do I have to? I mean, can’t he just say something?”

“Nope. Not trustworthy material.”

Anakin sighed, gazing at his professor with question in his eyes. He was afraid what he might say, but to his big surprise, he just shook his head with smile.

“I don’t mind.” he mouthed, looking very amused while being witness to the whole exchange.

“Alright, I’ll send it to you in a minute.” He hung up and smiled at the other with good dose of awkwardness.

“Are you really sure you don’t mind?” he asked again, careful not to do something stupid.

“Miss Tano is quite persistent, I believe she won’t take any other alibi, will she now?” he grinned, his chest moving slightly from the little laugh he let out.

“You could say so, yeah.” Anakin smirked as well and his gaze fell down on his phone to change the mode to camera. “I mean, the lightning will be pretty bad-“

“Just take the picture Anakin.”

“Right.” Anakin stretched out his hand and adjusted the angle so the camera will take both of them without a trouble. Obi-Wan was more in the back, adjusting his glasses and looking more relaxed than he was. Why should he be nervous anyway, he’s the one gorgeous here.

Focus, Anakin, for god’s sake, there is no room for you excessive drooling right now. Staring contest is over.

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

“3, 2, 1…” He snapped the picture and went maybe too eagerly investigate the promising result. So far so good, regarding himself, but more importantly, how DID Obi-Wan look? His face changed, genuine smile settled on his lips and his gaze softened, like the slight melancholy that was there before never touched him. It seemed like whatever was troubling him or pulling him down disappeared as soon as it came. Was it because of Qui-Gon? Or something else entirely?

“May I take a look?” Obi-Wan’s ridiculously attractive voice cut off his train of thought and before he could hand him the phone, he moved closer so that their shoulders were slightly touching. His cologne took him off guard and he wondered how come he did not notice it until now. It was an intense fragrance, rich but not heavy, the floral addition was clearly noticeable. What could it possibly be? Lavender?

“Turned out better than I expected. But you look more punk that you actually are.” Anakin blinked few times to get back to earth and not to look or comment their proximity in any way. Or his cologne. Or his smile. Or his eyes. Or him in general. Kriff, could stay focused for just few seconds?

“What was that supposed to mean?” he asked with his corners twitching and he gazed upon him from corner of his eye. Obi-Wan just shook his head and let out an amused sigh.

“Nothing.” He suddenly leaned over and stood up, gathering his things. Wait, did he say something wrong? What-

“I believe I took enough of your time already, Miss Tano is surely expecting you to show up for the… taco night right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“I won’t keep you.” Obi-Wan smiled a little and looked like he was just about to leave.

“Wait!” Anakin exclaimed all from sudden and he raised up to his feet, nearly startling R2. Obi-Wan turned to him, his expression merely surprised.

“Yes?” he asked with his eyebrow arched.

Anakin stood there for a moment, thinking what did he even wanted. See, compulsive acting and that’s what you get Skywalker.

“I just… wanted to apologize for the random throw. Again.” he blurted the first thing that hit his mind and really, wasn’t that stupid.

Maybe not that much, since the other snorted and grin appeared on his face once again.

“I completely forgot about it happening till you haven’t mentioned it. Again.” Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrow again, but the amusement haven’t vanished yet. “Although I cannot complain. I had quite eventful day because of it, don’t you think?”

“I can’t disagree.” he sassed a little, combing through his hair with fingers.

They both laughed and silence befell them both for a while, warm smiles being exchanged once again.

“I’ll see you in class?” Obi-Wan decided to break the silence after all.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be in the back, per usual.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Mister Skywalker.”

Anakin smiled widely. “Professor Kenobi.”

 

_-Present…-_

It was strange to see him so professional. Like nothing of it took place, as if he had imagined it all. He felt foolish for some reason, naïve perhaps. There’s certain chemistry between them and Obi-Wan can’t deny it. Or is this exactly the problem?

“Daydreaming again, Skyguy?” Ahsoka sighed, already knowing what the answer will be and he just smiled at her, apologizing.

She just rolled her eyes and continued working on making her future brighter than Anakin’s will ever be. At least Anakin thought so.

He focused on his professor once again, and not long after, when he finished explaining one part of terminology, his gaze combed through all of the attendants and just for a moment, he locked eyes with Anakin.

There. Was. Something.

 

_-Few days later…-“_

"Anakin! Owen! Come help me with the table! Padmé and Ahsoka are almost here!” Shmi shouted from the kitchen as she was adding final touches to the meals she has prepared. Beru has lent a hand as well, keeping Shmi company while boys were busy with other important stuff. And that being gaming.

“Prepare to be bested.” Anakin said with zest, triumphant smile already radiating on his face.

“Don’t get too cocky Skywalker, we’re not finished yet.” Owen retorted, brows furrowing from the focus put into this.

 _Sky Battles_ were their favorite game to play whenever Anakin stopped by, always challenging one another, could be said their own way of bonding. Anakin was 11 years old when his mother brought Cliegg and Owen to their first, pretty awkward dinner. Owen was not much older either, maybe two years tops. He recalls this as it was yesterday, how uncomfortable he was through all that time and him running to his room right afterwards. He turned on his favorite game to calm him down, to get lost in the feeling he is above everything else and free, lost in the stars in battleships and saving the universe effortlessly, no matter how big the threat was. Not long after his disappearance there was a gentle knock on his doors and not only that he let Owen in, he also offered him to play with him as well. It could be viewed as a grand gesture to some, as it was to his mother too, but he knew better than that. He just wanted to finally try the game on multiplayer.

It became a tradition, something that connected them. They were both very different, Anakin with his love for mechanics and Owen for agriculture. Anakin was a man of impulse, where Owen was more down to earth type of guy. Both of them had very different opinions about politics (read Anakin had none and Owen too many), their future, education and many other topics that everyone who knows them personally is surprised they get along at all. But while holding the controllers, they ignored each other’s differences and just dived into the space.

“Aaaaaand you’re going down!” Anakin exclaimed as Owen’s ship crashed into mountain of some sorts and he raised his hands laughing, clearly victorious.

“Damn,” Owen lowered his hands to the ground, “how are you doing that? You never crash.”

“I’m just a good pilot I guess.” He has stretched with hands behind his back, still with smile on his lips.

“BOYS!”

“We’re coming!” Anakin yelled back, and got to his feet, offering a hand to Owen still sitting frustrated on the ground.

“I’m going to beat you one day, you watch.” He grabbed his hand and began to rise.

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” he pulled him up and they went down the stairs together, the smell of well-made food nearly making them drool.

They were halfway there when the entrance door opened, revealing Padmé, Ahsoka and R2 bragging in with loud excited barking. The came with many bags and breathing heavily, probably from rushing here from the bus stop.

“Sorry we’re late!” Padmé’s smile was apologetic as she tried to figure out all the undressing without support of her hands while balancing the mentioned bags. Ahsoka has been trying to help, but it was futile.

“Here, let me help you.” Anakin took their bags and tried to avoid R2 who was happily jumping on him. There’s supposed to be cake in there and he was not about to damage his treat. Plus, he reacted sooner than gentleman Owen, that counts too.

Anakin walked with them to the kitchen and placed the mentioned bags on the counter slowly. From the quantity of the sweets there he will be lying on bed motionless for several hours after this lunch. There was noise all around, be it chatter, clanking of plates and silverware or R2’s barking yet he didn’t mind.

He glanced to the side, where his mum was stirring the soup she prepared, her attention completely elsewhere and everything went quiet. Sometimes, he just stood there and he took in the image before him in the most common of situations. While cooking, cleaning the house, reading, watching her favorite soap opera, tending to farm… He couldn’t get enough of seeing her so relaxed and so… happy. When something happens and you nearly loose someone you cherish so much, it makes you appreciate all the little things, even the most mundane ones.

She looked up from the pot and found her son’s eyes on her, smiling immediately, like she knew exactly what laid on Anakin’s mind. He repaid the smile and let out breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Everything is alright.

Anakin roamed the kitchen with his eyes, spotting Owen nearly finishing with setting the table and ladies chatting, already seated close to each other. Cliegg was there too, probably brought there by Beru in the meantime, on the other side of the table. He was seated in his wheelchair and seemed a little tense, waiting up for the feast to begin. Shmi managed to sneak him a little kiss on a cheek and a sign of a smile appeared on his face, finally relaxing a bit in such big and lively company.

These were the people he needed in his life the most. His family.

-

“So Anakin… How is the school going?” Cliegg brought this topic causally, sipping his soup slowly.

He was dreading this question for a while now, but he didn’t expect them to bail it on him right while eating the first course. That’s more like a main dish question.

“Uh, I manage.” he responded, doing circles in the soup placed before him. It was good, but he could fully enjoy eating it after he’ll know the interrogation is pass them.

“What about professor Jinn? How is he doing?” Shmi asked, looking intently at her son.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. He is retired.” Anakin answered and lowered a bit in his seat. He absolutely neglected informing his mother about that, maybe so he could avoid talking about the new one. From obvious reasons.

“Retired?” she raised her brows in surprise, “he wasn’t that old, was he? I’ll be sure to send him a letter to ask how he’s doing. What about the replacement? Is he or she good enough?”

Ashoka snorted into her plate and Anakin sent a glare her direction.

“Yeah, he’s okay.” MORE than okay was what he wanted to say, but he tried to keep his composure.

“Don’t worry Shmi, in fact, I know him personally.” Padmé joined the discussion, smiling brightly.

“You do? Well that’s good news. I was a little worried after I saw his grades.”

Anakin chocked on his food and began to cough. How could she? He doesn’t remember showing any of them how could she-

AHSOKA.

He looked straight at her and after very manly slap on a back from Owen he could finally speak.

“You’ve used my kryptonite.” Anakin blurted out in disbelief.

“No hard feelings Skyguy.” She replied, smirking a little.

“Shmi if you please, I think the problem is more profound. Anakin doesn’t get the basics, therefore he can’t study sufficiently for the exams placed before him.” Padmé chimed in, looking worried for Anakin’s sake.

But he knew what was this all about. Kriffing rebellion. They were planning this the whole time and Anakin didn’t even notice them plotting together.

“Mum, I can figure it on my own.” he tried to save the situation, but it was worthless. It felt like he wasn’t even present.

“No, I guess Padmé is right. What are you suggesting?“

She smiled triumphantly as did Ahsoka. “Private tutoring.”

 

_/Obi-Wan's POV/_

Phone rang all from sudden and he eyed it suspiciously. He was not expecting call of any sort, but it could be Satine, inviting him over for a dinner. It was some time since they dined together and it would be a welcome distraction from grading all those papers he was stuck with since noon.

He crossed the room from his working table to one of the shelfs he left it at and he lifted his eyebrows in wonder. He picked it up with side of his mouth curling a little.

“Padmé, this is unexpected.“

“Good day to you too, Obi-Wan.” laugh could be heard on the other line.

“I apologize for my lack of manners, I was simply taken aback. Is there something wrong?”

“No, but I might have a very strange request.”

He furrowed his brows.“I’m listening.”

“What would you say about… private tutoring?” she sounded a bit hesitant.

“Private tutoring? Of whom exactly?” he asked, little of amusement hearable in his voice.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

He went silent for a moment, letting the name sink in.

“As in Anakin, my student.”

“That’s right, you’ve met before at the café with me and Ahsoka Tano, remember?”

“Yes, I do remember. It just… shocked me.”

“You see, he doesn’t have problem with comprehension of what you lecture in class, it’s simply that he suffers of deficiency of basics from literature.”

“That I’ve noticed.”

“Would it be impossible for your schedule if you gave him classes once or twice a week? In his apartment for example?” there was hope in her voice and need he couldn’t deny.

“I’ll have to check. Can I call you back?”

“Of course. Till then.” He has ended the phone call and without hesitation he began to dial another number, and the one dialed picked up after very few rings.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Satine, I might need your advice on one matter.”

“Alright, you can bring wine as well, make it white, goes with the pasta I’ve made.”

“I… I’ll be sure to come over, but the matter is urgent.”

“Urgent how?”

“I’ve been asked to tutor someone.”

“There’s more to it, isn’t it.”

“Yes, I’ve been neglecting to tell you some things that happened recently.”

“Such as?”

-

“Kenobi I’m scandalized how you could keep this from me for so long.” she was clearly amused after hearing the whole story and about his pressing matter. He already made it to her place where they were sipping wine in the living room as usual, after eating phenomenally prepared dish they had for dinner.

“Honestly, I don’t know why.” He confessed, looking into his glass as he spoke.

“I might get why. He grew onto you, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please. We’ve been together for six years off and on, I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Point taken.” He sighed and took a log sip from his glass. The wine was light as he preferred, with expressive undertones which had sweetness to it. It was a brand he never tried before, but he wasn’t regretting the blind pick at all.

“When you were here last time, we talked about you and your continuous obsolescence of your life. There is nowhere written that professor can’t befriend one of his students if that’s what’s bothering you.”

“I know. Yet I can’t…” he was clearly frustrated with the situation placed in front of him.

“I say you take it. See what happens. If it grows too uncomfortable or dangerous for your reputation you can always cut the classes off.”

“I would be letting him down.” Obi-Wan responded, taking another rich gulp from his glass.

“That’s the thing about taking risks. You will never know until you try.”

He looked at her for a while, then abruptly put his glass down as his glasses on the table before them, pinching his nose if he’s really considering this.

Anakin was not complicated to talk to, when they were out together he listened quite intently to his explications of some things related to the topic. The thing that was bothering him was how to make the classes entertaining enough for him to take interest in them, otherwise there was possibility of him dropping it. And there was also the issue of Padmé asking for the tutoring, not Anakin himself, which clearly points to this not being idea out of his own head. Maybe he was overthinking this, as was in his custom.

“Fine.” he finally said, taking phone out of his pocket.

“Really? This was easier than I expected.”

Obi-Wan just shook his head and sighed as he dialed Padmé’s number and placed phone next to his ear. She took it not long after and greeted him with great dose of enthusiasm.

“Ah yes, hello. After closer consideration I decided it’s worth a try.”

“So you are taking it?”

“Yes. I’ll be Anakin’s private tutor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I go again with larger chapter that is actually moving the story into desired direction! To get things clear, I'm aware Owen is nine years older than Ani, but since I've made him seven years older than in the canon I manipulated this as well. Thanks for reading, if you liked it don't forget to leave kudos or comments! I appreciate every single one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit! :D  
> If there are any mistakes please tell me so, I'm not a native speaker and lately I try to combine two languages at once and let me tell you it doesn't work as good as would one imagine.  
> So for clarification: Anakin is maybe 26, went to college later because he couldn't afford it right away, Ahsoka is 20 and Obi-Wan is around 35 years old. It all happens on Coruscant and I'll make things up as I go :D  
> I'll try to update regulary, but let's be honest here, that's in the stars how will my inspiration serve me and how much my school will suck life right out of me.  
> Since I can't work out the link thingy and you would like to talk to me, find me at tumblr, URL maybehsorasan.  
> And one HUGE thanks to the ones supporting me (you know who you are), I'm really grateful and hope I won't dissapoint. <3


End file.
